


What About All Of This Is Real?

by talesbycastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesbycastiel/pseuds/talesbycastiel
Summary: Dean Winchester has a crush on his angel, Castiel, for years now, because somehow, it feels right. Castiel, of course, knows everything about this and only pretends he doesn’t. The vengeful angels are coming for Dean, hurting him so bad that forgotten memories, in particular memories about Castiel, are resurfacing... But what do they mean? And why is the almight, presumed missing God intervening?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Kudos: 2





	What About All Of This Is Real?

hi i’m starting a destiel fanfic it’s coming soon🤠


End file.
